A Poison Feeling
A Poison Feeling is the tenth short of The Krusty Crew Shorts series. In this short, Mr. Krabs adds a stomach poison to the krabby patty. The police tracks down Mr. Krabs after he added poison to the krabby patties. This short is one of the 20 shorts in season one. This short is paired with'' Blubber.'' Characters *SpongeBob *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Patrick *Officer John (debut) *Nat Peterson *Scooter (debut) Locations *The Krusty Krab *Star Residence (mentioned) Trivia and Errors Trivia *This marks the first appearances of Scooter and Officer John. *This is the first time a cop was shown on this spin-off. *Nat Peterson's first name was revealed in this short. *Scooter's first name was revealed in this short. Errors *John had a yellow star on the first scene he was shown, but in the rest of the scenes, five yellow dots were visible. Transcript *''starts with Nat Peterson groaning at a Krusty Krab table holding a half-eaten krabby patty'' *'Nat Peterson': groaning My stomach hurts... A lot. patty Let's go, Scooter. *'Scooter': groans My stomach hurts too. patty Mr. Krabs has some explaining to do. over to Mr. Krab's office and knock on the office door angrily *''is now in Mr. Krab's office with Mr. Krabs sitting in a tub full of money'' *'Mr. Krabs': gasps Just a second.'' out of tub and pulls on clothes'' Coming.'' door'' *'Nat Peterson': Why did your patty make my stomach hurt?'' walks into scene Hey sponge kid, why did the patty make my stomach hurt? *'Scooter': And mine too. *'SpongeBob': Umm. I have no idea. I wasn't working then. ''head Patrick was working then. *''walks into scene'' *'Patrick': SpongeBob, why are you sniffing around? *'SpongeBob': Patrick, do you have anything to do with the stomach aches? Krabs is sweating much now *'Patrick': Yes, my stomach hurt last night due to eating too many pizzas in my house. *'Squidward': to Mr. Krabs I'm leaving. about to walk out of door *'Mr. Krabs': Wait!! Squidward, come back here, you got some explaining to do! and sweats *'Squidward': The only explaing I have to do is why I joined this grease trap. The Krusty Krab *'Scooter': Now explain, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs': a tear Fine. down I added poison. Stomach poison. *''is seen calling on his shell phone'' *'Nat Peterson': gasps Why did y- I don't even want to know. puts shell phone away ''Scooter, call the cops. *'Scooter': I already did *John storms in The Krusty Krab'' *'Officer John': Stay right where you are, Mr. Krabs. I have you surrounded. *'Mr. Krabs': Really? behind him, then back No, you di. claws cuffed Hey! Uncuff me this instant! *'Officer John': Sorry, you must remain silent while I take you to the stony lonesome. *''Krabs screams'' *'SpongeBob': But officer, how are we going to work if Mr. Krabs is going to jail? *'Officer John': He's going to be gone for two days. John brings Mr. Krabs in his car and drives off *''ends'' Category:DangerZ Category:Comedy Category:The Krusty Crew Shorts Category:Shorts